the_world_of_alduroumfandomcom-20200215-history
The World of Alduroum Wiki
Welcome to the World of Alduroum The World of Alduroum! A DM's effort to lay out lore of his world. The categories at the bottom of the home page are the best way to navigate the content. Feel free to browse the information herein. If something is not written up, does not have enough detail, or does not cover a certain aspect of that place, feel free to ask me and I will provide that information. Alduroum A world recovering from catastrophe, Alduroum's current age has encompassed 600 years of history since an event known as the Fall from Grace. This cataclysm led to the death, exile, or flight of every deity of the past age. Many still worship the old gods, even though little indication has been given that they still exist. Civilization was thrown into disorder. Large ordered nations collapsed and were forced to rebuild from scratch. Others were so devastated they lacked the resources or will to recover. Spanning across 277,334 square miles, legends old and new rise up from the troubles of this new age. Demonic cults spread like a weed across the lands. The Mongrel Empire, goblinoid legions from the north, pressure the human kingdoms as they expand. The Elves endlessly search for the Taum Lutheil, lost treasures of their past. A celestial being rules over the northern kingdom of Isilsolar, watchful against the evil of the Noxmarsh and Nephus. The Hag Triumvirate rules over the riotous city of Witchearth, consorting with abyssal princes and horrendous tyrants. A dreadful abomination, named the Anamthema, pushes the Yuan-Ti to further conquest and glory. The Crawling Lands fester under a heathen god-creature. The secluded Kingdom of Taurea marches onward into eternity under the blind leadership of the Emperor's Immortal Soul. The Restless Stretch labors under a great burden of undeath and disease, making regular life a distant dream. Within the known world, there are nine regions and one inland ocean: the Common Lands, the Western Mountains, Azuran, the Old Realm, Dhulkamas, the Crawling Lands, the Restless Stretch, Taurea, and the Roughlands. The inland ocean goes by many names, but most just call it the Eastern Sea. Humans are the dominant race in Alduroum, though many other races are mixed among them. Elves are said to come from across the Eastern Sea. The Dwarves come from the Western Mountains, though their people are few and their kingdoms weak. Halflings and Gnomes come from the forested and hilly land named Hearthland. Orcs and Hobgoblins , the Mongrel Races, surge from the burrows in the Western Mountains. This world is wild. Outside of major cities, there is no law. Monsters, brigands, and mysterious beings walk the lands, making travel very difficult for those who are unwilling to fight. Setting Gameplay Details and Rules Alduroum can be run in any system, but some stat blocks and effects are calculated for Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition. Each hex on the world map covers 6 miles within the world. A comprehensive description of all differences and choices can be found on the Alduroum Setting Rules & Options page. Category:Browse Category:Regions Category:History Category:Locations Category:Factions & Persons